


You always meet twice in life if you just wait long enough

by QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinchen/pseuds/QueenUnderTheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I got on tumblr<br/>Childhood AU! While wandering through the lands, looking for a safe place for his people to rest, Thorin comes across the Shire. There he meets Child!Bilbo -adventurous little tyke-. The Baggins's are housing as many dwarves as they can fit -which is quite a lot- and those just so happen to be the royal family! They only stay for a few months before having to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You always meet twice in life if you just wait long enough

The summer before Bilbo's sixth birthday was the best the little Hobbit had so far. It was the summer in which Dwarves lived with him, his mummy and his daddy in Bag End.

Bilbo saw his first Dwarf as he was on a walk to the borders of the Shire with his grandfather Gerontius Took, the Thain. If you asked Bilbo, Gerontius was an awfully difficult name. That has to be the reason why everybody, even his daddy, was calling him  _The Old Took_ . Mummy scolded him often for that but laughed anyway. Bilbo liked it when his mummy was laughing. 

When his grandfather spoke with the Dwarf Bilbo frisked through the high flowery meadow trying to catch as many butterflies as he could. Just as he had gotten hold on one extremely beautiful one he was called by his grandfather. He let it fly away and ran over to where his grandfather was standing with three big Dwarves and two smaller ones. One of the older ones was looking very dangerous but smiled at Bilbo as he came closer. The next one was looking very grumpy but had the shiniest hair Bilbo had ever seen. Well, his mummy had shiny hair too, but this one was much more pretty. Bilbo decided to not tell his mother.

“Come here, my boy. This is my grandson, Bilbo. Bilbo, say hello to the Dwarves.”

“Hello. I'm Bilbo. I live in the smial up the hill. It's called Bag End.”

One of the big Dwarves, who had a beard but wore a dress, Bilbo found that very confusing, crouched down to Bilbo. “Hello, young Master Bilbo.” Bilbo giggled. Nobody had called him Master so far. “Are we allowed to come with you and your grandfather? He has invited us to his birthday party tomorrow.” Bilbo looked at his grandfather who smiled at him. Then he nodded.

“Yes, you can come with us.”

A few moments later Bilbo found himself high up a pony, cheering loudly. Nevertheless he nearly sneezed himself out of his body a few minutes later.

“Oh, it seems you are allergic to pony hair, Bilbo. Remind me to tell your mother about that.” Bilbo nodded and sneezed again, blowing his nose after that in the handkerchief his grandfather was giving him.

~

The birthday party the next day was the best Bilbo had yet attended. Two of the old Dwarves (they stayed with him in  _Bag End,_ imagine that) were playing on a fiddle and harp, the other one was singing. They cheered with them and as they took a break from playing dancing songs. 

The younger Dwarves, one blond and one brown, played fetch with Bilbo and the other Hobbitlings. It was really the best party Bilbo had ever attended.

~

As Bilbo found out that the Dwarves would stay for the  _whole_ summer he didn't stop following the grumpy one around. He had talked to the Dwarven Lady (his mummy said that she was one, and his mummy was always right) named Dis and to the dangerous looking one (he liked cookies and Bilbo happily shared his with him) who said his name was Dwalin, but not to the grumpy one. So he just started to follow him where he was going. At first, the grumpy Dwarf seemed not to be pleased about Bilbo trailing after him like a lost puppy and tried to shoo him away. He even lifted Bilbo up on his braces and carried him like that to his mummy. Belladonna sighed, seated Bilbo on the kitchen table and made him some Hot Chocolate.

“Bilbo, I don't think Mister Thorin wants you to follow him about the house and garden.”

“But Mummy, he isn't smiling. He has to! I want that he smiles and laughs.”

Belladonna sighed. “You don't give up until he had done that, do you, my little one?” Bilbo shook his head.

“You can try, but don't be all too disappointed if he sends you away, do you understand me?”

“Yes, mummy.”

~

So Bilbo started to follow Thorin around in a much more careful way. If the Dwarf had noticed him, he didn't tell or send Bilbo away. One evening, Thorin was sitting outside and smoking his pipe after dinner, Bilbo approached him, sitting into the grass next to him.

“You should stop being so grumpy.”

Thorin, who had just took a pull from his pipe, coughed and looked at Bilbo. “Do you think that, little Master Baggins.”

Bilbo nodded eagerly. “Being grumpy is not healthy says my grandma. Laughing is much better.”

“Is it indeed?”

“Yes!”

“So, what does help to make me laugh in your opinion?”

“I don't know. When mummy tickles me I always laugh.”

“Do you now?” Bilbo nodded again which made his curls bounce up and down and suddenly found himself lying flat in the grass, Thorin kneeling next to him and tickling him mercilessly. Bilbo screamed and squealed and laughed. But the best was as Thorin started to laugh too.

Belladonna and Bungo, who were wondering about the ruckus that came from their garden, stormed out their backdoor, nearly stumbling over each other as they halted and saw Bilbo sitting cross-legged on Thorin's chest, the Dwarf laughing heavily.

~

After that Bilbo never left Thorin's side. He was adamant that Thorin tucked him in at night and even put his food on his plate. Thorin made Bilbo a little sword out of wood and showed him the basic moves to wield it. The little Hobbit even started to make a birthday present for Thorin that he could give him on the 22 nd of September. A birthday with the Dwarves! Bilbo hoped that they would make music for him too like they did for his grandfather. Thorin promised him that they would.

He was nearly finished with his present as one morning at the beginning of September a stack of bags and cloaks had appeared in the foyer of Bag End. Bilbo was confused and ran into the kitchen, seeing his mother and Dis packing up food and embracing each other.

“What's happening, mummy? Why are there bags at our door?” Belladonna turned around, obviously surprised that Bilbo was standing there.

“Oh, Bilbo. You are awake.”

“Mummy, what's happening?”

“We are leaving, little Master Baggins.” Bilbo squeaked as he was lifted up in Thorin's arms.

“Leaving?” Bilbo looked shocked at the Dwarf who had that sad grumpy face again and the Hobbit understood. “But you promised! Let me down! I hate you!” Bilbo wriggled heavily so Thorin had to let go of him. As he was put down Bilbo ran into his room and slammed the door shut behind him. He curled up on his bed and cried heavy tears. Bilbo had just calmed down a bit as the door to his room opened and closed and he felt someone was sitting on his bed, stroking over his back.

“Don't be sad, little Master Baggins. We have had a saying in Erebor, where I was born. You always meet twice in life if you just wait long enough.”

Bilbo turned around, wiping dry his eyes. “Really?”

“Really. I promise that we will meet again.”

“You promised that you stay.” Bilbo had the most reproachful tone in his voice Thorin had ever heard.

“I know, little Master Baggins. And I am sorry. But I have to go back home, I am needed there. I just got the news yesterday after you were already gone to bed. Will you forgive me?”

Bilbo looked at Thorin and nodded. “Okay. But only if we really see each other again.”

Thorin hugged Bilbo. “That we will, little Bilbo. That we will.”

~

Thorin was grumpier than ever before as they rode down Bagshot Row, preparing to return to the Blue Mountains where he was needed by Balin. He would have liked to stay in the Shire, it was quiet and peaceful. He could have reopen the forge he once saw while waiting for Dis at the market. Thorin was forced out of his thoughts by a small voiced that called after them.

“Wait! Wait! I forgot to give you my present!” 

They halted their ponies and waited for Bilbo to catch up.

“I've made a present for you all. Here.” He handed his presents out to everybody, receiving a hug and a thank you from each of the Dwarves. The little Hobbit shifted on his feet as he gave the last present to Thorin, who unwrapped it carefully and studied the carefully and detailed Oak Tree made out of wood intensely.

“It is beautiful. I will cherish it, Master Baggins.” Thorin smiled and ruffled through Bilbo's hair which made him laugh. “Don't forget me.”

“I'll never, Master Thorin. Farewell!”

_45 years later_

Bilbo had just sat down to eat his dinner as there was a knock on the door. Honestly, a respectable Hobbit was eating at that time. Who could that be? As he went to open it he saw a big bald Dwarf towering over him. He seemed slightly familiar.

“Do we know each other?”

“No.” Stated the Dwarf and walked past Bilbo into the parlour as if he owned him.

“Is it down here? He said there would be food.”

“He said? Who said?”

The Dwarf had the nerve to sit down at his table and eat  _his_ fish. Bilbo despaired. Worse enough, there was suddenly a second Dwarf in his home. They were rude and insulted his best cheese. Honestly. Then there was another knock at the door. Bilbo opened and saw two younger Dwarves on the other side.

“You must be Mister Boggins.”

“No. You've come to the wrong house.”

This Dwarves seemed to be slightly disappointed but invited themselves nevertheless into Bag End. Bilbo would have screamed and have them out of his house if it wasn't for his respectability. Hobbits were and have always been good hosts. Some Dwarves would not be the reason he was denied that.

~

Those Dwarves would be the death of him. They pillaged his pantry, destroyed the bathroom and nearly crushed all his best West Farthing Porcelain. Bilbo was near screaming. To top that all, there was another knock at the door. Gandalf went to open it and Bilbo followed as quick as he cold.

“... mark at the door.” A mark? There was no mark on his freshly painted door.

“A mark? There is no mark. That door was painted a week ago.”

Bilbo looked at the newcomer. He seemed strangely familiar.

“Bilbo, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.” That sounded awfully familiar too.

“So, this the Hobbit. Tell me, Master Baggins, have you done much fighting? He crossed his arms in front of his broad chest at grinned.

Fighting? Nobody in the Shire was fighting anything.

“Axe or sword, what's you weapon of choice?”

The nerve! He would teach that impolite brute of a Dwarf.

“I have some skills at conkers, if you must know.”

The Dwarf grinned even more. “But what about your skills with a sword? A wooden sword, to be exact.”

A wooden ..? Then Bilbo remembered. That was Thorin, the Dwarf who had stayed a whole summer at Bag End with his sister, nephews and friend so many years ago.

“Gracious me! Thorin! You really came back as you promised.” Bilbo smiled and flew in Thorin's waiting arms. “Come in, come in. I'll make you a soup from the tomatoes those uncivilized barbarians left over.”


End file.
